Hosian League
Overview The Christian League is an international organization that is comprised of Christian parties, and those parties who stand for Christian ideals. It was organized by the Catholic Counterrevolutionary Union of Likatonia. The Christian League is not a place for conflicts between denominations, but rather a friendship between all truly pious Christians. Our leadership currently represents both Catholic and Protestant Christians, and we welcome all denominations. Mission Statement The Christian League stands for Christian social morals, the defence of all life, the rights and dignity of man, and the welfare of humanity everywhere. Beliefs In accordance with the portrayal of Him in the canonical Gospel accounts, the Christian League believes Jesus of Nazareth to be God incarnate and the Messiah prophesied in the Old Testament of the Holy Bible. The Christianity of the Christian League is a monotheistic religion. The Christian League believes that God takes the form of the Holy Trinity, that is to say that God is one being "subsisting" in three divine persons, namely the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, and that Jesus of Nazareth is the Son without beginning in time. Ecumenism The Christian League is dedicated to ecumenism, bridging the gaps between denominations of Christianity. In order to put emphasis on this greatest of missions, the League has promoted the Catholic Jacobite Party to a near equal standing with the Protestant Democratic Unionist Party. The JP has the ability to speak on behalf of the Christian League, promote applicant parties to full member status, and edit any material produced by the Christian League. On matters of the highest importance however, where the League is split, the DUP reserves the right to arbitrate. Political Positions * Abortion should be banned. There is no need for abortion in medical emergencies when hysterectomies are available, and the child may be saved as well as the mother. * Homosexual marriage should be banned. * Homosexual adoption should be banned. * Euthanasia should be banned. * Human Cloning should be banned. * Religious schools must be allowed to operate. * The clergy should have the right to renumeration if they so wish and there is an entity, congregation or state, willing to bear that cost. * No restriction on the rights of parents to pass on their Christian faith, and morality to their children. We believe that discrimination between moral and immoral/amoral must exist. * We encourage our members to stand for the welfare of the common man. * Torture should be restricted if not banned. Capital punishment should be discouraged. Both may be necessary, so these are strong suggestions. * We encourage economic freedom. We believe that a man should have rights to private property, and to keep as much of his hard-earned wages as possible. We believe that private enterprise has a right to, and should, exist. * We also encourage our members to stand to protect the environment and its creatures. God has entrusted Terra to us as a gift, let us show him we appreciate it by preserving it while using it for the betterment of humanity. We believe that the environment should be used to the fullest extent possible, but not abused. View of other organisations Witness for Christianity and Socialism The Christian League stands aside from the Witness for Christianity and Socialism in that while the WCS preaches liberalized Christianity and focuses on the economic aspects of life, the Christian League stands for traditional Christian social and moral values, in respected and established Christian Churches. It is the belief of the Christian League that the WCS is more of a socialist union than a Christian one, and that the leadership of a fringe group of Christianity only serves to defeat the cause of cooperation. This is a quote from the founder's platform: Millenial Liberation Party Known colloquially as 'The Diggers' this party draws it's membership from a non-conformist Christian denomination who follow the teachings of 'Christ the Liberator'. They seek to build Jerusalem in this land by bringing about a Free Socialist Commonweal (sic). Following the view that 'There is only one Lord' they recognise no authority but that of God and as such are against the Monarchy, against the capitalist bosses and against the religious hierarchy of the established churches which they view as heresy. The Christian League urges all truly Christian members of the WCS to forsake their ties to that organization and join the Christian League. Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias The Christian League has corporate membership of the Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias and as such leaders of the Christian League represent the Christian faith in the Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias. The Christian League encourages all members to join the Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias to aid the fight against secularism. Alliance for the Recognition of Ecclesias Organization Structure Founder The Christian League was founded by Msgr John Meagher of the Catholic Counterrevolutionary Union of Likatonia. Ecumenical Council * United Defense Association - moderator * Christian Socialist Party - Alliance of the Christian Left * Bátory Dynastia - Terran Catholic Church ; The Holy See * Imperial Conservative Party - Episcopal Church of Terra * Jacobite Party - Catholic Militarist League * Geharon Independence Movement - Catholic Church of Terra: The Blessed See * Social-Conservative Party (DaVidan Wing) - Warriors of God Other Denominational Representatives * Christian Socialist Party - Hobrazian Orthodox Church * Freedom Party - Friends' General Council of Terra (Quakers) * Telamon Communist Party - Eastern Orthodoxy Category:International and party organizations